


Preperations

by Lady Rahl (thewrittenfae)



Series: Twisted Rahl [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Pet, Threesome, Training, submissive Kahlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Lady%20Rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denna finishes conditioning Kahlan for her Lord Rahl, making sure her prized pet is up to the task however Lord Rahl may want to take her. </p>
<p>Written for Porn Battle XV; Prompts: Denna/Kahlan: anal, pain, sub'Kahlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preperations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete AU where Richard, after being broken by Denna, takes over as ruler of Da'Hara. And had given Kahlan to Denna as a gift to break as she saw fit.

Kahlan's body spasmed and her head lulled to the side as she groaned. Broken. She didn't need to be hanging here, eyes on the blonde in front of her. "Please let...me down, Mistress..."

A soft hum slipped from Denna's throat before she unsheathed her agiel, the soft whine filling the air. Her leathers were brown today, only because she was working in the room with Kahlan, if she were anywhere else she'd be in the white of her station, but those needed to stay pristine. "But it pleases me to have you hanging here. Don't you want to please me, pet?" There's no waiting for an answer before the agiel is stroked lightly along Kahlan's side.

Pain, hot and fast jolted through Kahlan's nerves and she screamed as her body locked against the pain. There was no hiding her reactions anymore, no trying to brave through the pain. Denna liked hearing just how bad it hurt, and she wanted to please her Mistress, even in this; even with her body on fire.

Her whole body goes boneless, throat raw from her screams when Denna lets up. "A...always want to please...my Mistress."

"Soon enough, you'll be pleasing our Lord." Fingers trail down Kahlan's spine slowly, nails catching and raising welts in their wake. "And you'll do me proud, won't you pet?"

Arching, Kahlan's breath panted out of her. After the agiel, Denna's nails were almost nothing in comparison. "Yes. However you and Lord Rahl want me." Her voice lifted into a whine near the end as Denna's nails curved down and around her hip. If she weren't hanging from the ceiling, Kahlan would spread her legs eagerly for her Mistress' fingers. As it was, she relaxed her muscles and tried to arch into the touch. "Let me please you both..."

The chuckle that left Denna's throat was not pleasant as her fingers dipped between Kahlan's thighs, pushing two fingers into her dark haired pet hard and fast. Kahlan had started to associate pain with pleasure, which meant that she was already soaked and ready fr almost anything Denna would be willing to give her. "Looks like you want to be pleased. But have you earned your pleasure?"

Kahlan's body rocks into Denna's fingers as she cries out, head falling back. Her chains sway her, offering her no real purchase to try and really work herself. Instead, she is ever at the mercy of the blonde, who's fingers work her hard and fast until she's almost ready to burst in a matter of minutes. "T...tell me what I have to do...to earn my pleasure, Mistress..." A low whine slips from her throat when Denna's fingers disappear from her body, leaving her body gripping air as she spasms from being so close to release.

"I think you need to make sure you'll be able to please Lord Rahl in every way." Denna moved over to the chain that kept Kahlan raised, and with a quick flick of her wrist sent the brunette crumpled to the floor. She waited, just took a moment to enjoy the sight of Kahlan as she tried to pick herself up enough to settle on her knees, head bowed and chains scraping loudly against the floor with every move. It's only for the sake of her own ears that Denna reaches down and releases Kahlan from the chains before she heads towards the door. "Follow."

Not needing to be watched or told twice, Kahlan shifted on her knees to crawl after Denna as fast as she could. She barely winced as the hard stone chilled her while skinning her knees, far too used to it now. The only time she raised was when they got to Denna's chambers, and she never left her knees. Turning once the door was closed, Kahlan stilled at the sight of another slave standing by Denna's bed.

Denna moved past him to the toy chest she had started keeping. "Well don't just stare, pet. Or am I going to have to punish you for being too slow?"

Jerking, Kahlan dropped to her hands and moved as fast as she could crawl to the bed. She stopped though, just out of arm's length from the man. No words followed, she just rested back on her heels and dipped her head as she waited for instructions from Denna.

Eyes darkening, Denna pulled two harnesses out. There was only a slight difference between them, one had the bone cock reversed, so wearing it would sink and keep the piece deep inside. "Stand for a moment, pet. We need to get you ready. Lord Rahl plans to make sure we use all your pretty holes, so we're going to make sure you're up for the task."

Kahlan stood quickly, eyes flickering to the man in the room with them. She didn't like how hungry he looked when his eyes skimmed along her, but she didn't have long to think about it. Denna tapped her legs, making her raise them so the harness could be slipped up pale skin. She had to widen her stance a little, but in a moment she went from achingly empty to achingly full with a gasp. "Mistress..."

"It's smaller than he is," Denna purred. She'd know from experience. When she didn't have Kahlan in her bed, she was in Lord Rahl's bed, which was more and more now that Kahlan was broken. Her hand reached between Kahlan's legs and she pushed hard at the bone, digging it deeper into Kahlan and bringing the already tall woman to her toes with a cry. "But at least we can get your pussy stretched a little. Onto the bed. Both of you. Our Stallion here is going to settle near the pillows, and you're going to settle between his legs so you can suck that hard cock." Her hand reached out and slapped Kahlan's ass sharply. "And make sure that empty ass is up and ready."

Gasping, Kahlan jerked into motion. she watched as the man settled back against the pillows and spread his legs, hand fisting himself. Part of her wondered if he was offering himself to her. She crawled onto the bed and to him. There's no move to take him into her mouth just yet, waiting with her ass up for her Mistress.

Denna moved up behind them once her harness was in place. The bone on hers was already slicked with oil and she slid her hand down Kahlan's back to push her head at the hard cock in front of her. "Suck. And suck well. The faster you bring him, cum all over your face, the faster you can have your pleasure complete." With instructions given, Denna pushed into Kahlan's ass, filling her completely.

The cry from Kahlan's throat was louder than normal, but then she'd never had her pussy filled while Denna fucked her ass either. She felt like she was going to burst, explode at the seams from being too full. The hand on her head pushed again and she didn't fight it, she merely opened her mouth and let the cock slide into it as she cried out again.

"Now that is a sight," Denna murmured as she started a hard pace. The Mother Confessor full in every hole, and Denna's to do as she pleased with. It had been a treat, to be given Kahlan to train and break, to prepare for her Lord in every way before he tested her out. And Denna knew that he would be proud, that she was showing well just why he'd made her his Chosen, had given her her white leathers and allowed her to take her place at his side. "You...cum before he does... and you'll be punished."

Moaning, Kahlan's body bucked back into Denna's pace, taking it and pushing for faster as she let every cry echo around the man in front of her. She bobbed her head faster, swirling her tongue around him and using just hint of teeth. It was easy to tell she was getting the reaction she wanted as he bucked and pumped faster into her throat, one hand slipping into her hair to tighten and grip so he could fuck her throat faster. She kept up the hint of teeth as she bobbed, shuddering as her body tightened in pleasure.

The slap rang loud in the room, followed by a louder cry from Kahlan as it clenched her body around both imposing pieces of bone and drawing her closer. The man took advantage of her cry and pushed farther down her throat, making her gag around him as she tried to pump what didn't fit into her mouth. He was long, and curiosity made her wonder if she could swallow him enough that he'd feel Denna fucking her brutally from the other side.

One last hint of teeth, a little less hint this side, had him cry out of her mouth and cum all over her face. Kahlan gasped, closing her eyes as she tilted her head a little. "M...mistress please..."

"Begging. I like that." Reaching around, Denna pinched at Kahlan's clit. And that was all it took for Kahlan to buck wildly as she screamed her release, soaking Denna and the bed beneath them. Denna didn't let her down though, instead she continued to fuck Kahlan, pushing her painfully through her pleasure to get her to peak again nearly on the heels of her first.

Watching Kahlan claw at the sheets as her voice went hoarse, body spasming and bucking back against Denna, she smiled. Though once she has that second, harder, faster orgasm, Denna pulls out of her just as quickly as she'd been in Kahan. She's quick to remove the harness, dropping it on the floor next to the bed. "You're not done." Pushing Kahlan onto her back, Denna straddled her face and lowered herself down onto Kahlan. "Bring me. Fast."

Kahlan didn't need to be told twice, she leaned up and worked two fingers into Denna as her mouth wrapped around Denna's clit. It was hard to focus for Kahlan, her body still gripping and spasming around the bone that was still inside her, pleasure jerking on her nerves. But she ate Denna out with abandon, not wanting to be punished after being allowed to cum.

If Denna could be happy about any one thing in the sex, Kahlan had become wonderful with her mouth. Arching, Denna cried out as she ground down against Kahlan's mouth and fingers. She wasn't given a chance to tell Kahlan faster before the brunette picked up the pace, curling fingers inside Denna to hit that spot. Crying out, Denna came hard over Kahlan, body locking and milking those fingers as she pushed her clit into Kahlan's mouth. "Light!"

Slumping, she pushed herself off Kahlan before her hand pushed at the male still lounging in her bed. "You are dismissed. Go clean up and go back to your cage." He didn't need to be told twice, slipping from the bed and leaving. "You will please Lord Rahl," Denna panted as she settled up against the pillows. "And we're leaving that harness on you until he deems taking it off. Keep you nice and stretched in case he wants to take your pussy. Or maybe we should move it, push it into that tight ass, stretch you good for him."

Kahlan shuddered at the suggestions, and she wasn't sure which she wanted more. "Whatever...pleases you, Mistress..."


End file.
